Various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed thanks to the development of the electronic technologies. Recently, electronic devices, such as smartphones and/or tablet PCs, including a touchscreen display have been increasingly distributed.
A touch input to a touchscreen display of an electronic device, for example, may be made by a finger of the user. As another example, an electronic pen such as a stylus may be utilized for a more precise input. Electronic pens may be classified into an active type and a passive type. The active pen, for example, may provide various functions such as hovering, detection of a tip-pressure, an erasing, or palm rejection.
The electronic device that supports an active pen may include an extra resource (for example, hardware or software) for recognizing or processing a pen input. For example, the electronic device may include hardware (for example, an EMR (electromagnetic resonance) pad), such as a sensor or a controller. Accordingly, the price of the electronic device may increase to support the active pen. Further, it may be difficult to slim the electronic device due to an additional piece of hardware, such as a sensor or a controller.